Emerald Green
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: It's a risk, she knows, inviting him into her room. But it's a risk she needs to take.


**Authors Note:** I'm rewatching the _Mentalist_, and decided to try my hand at writing a fic or two. This is my first attempt. Hope it's a good one.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Clearly.

Takes place during 1x06. Estabilshed Jisbon.

* * *

**Emerald Green**

She looks down at the box in her hands. _'What has he done now?'_ She thinks, looking up at him with questioning eyes when he turns back to her.

"Open it," he urges with a shrug.

She rolls her eyes slightly, looks back down at the box in her hands and lifts the lid. Her breath hitches in her throat. _'Oh my gosh.'_ She tries to contain her emotions, blinking away the tears that spring to her eyes. "Jane," she whispers.

"Do you like them?"

"They're gorgeous, but how-"

"My winnings. I spent the money how I wanted to."

She knows she's not going to get anywhere if she argues with him. "I can't accept this."

"You can, and you will," he insists.

**—**

She stands in front of the little mirror in her motel room later that night. She removes her cross necklace for the first time in years, places it carefully in her toiletry bag, and skims a hand over the off white jewelry box she was handed earlier that day.

_I still can't believe he did this, _she thinks, opening the box. Emeralds. How did he even know that they were her favorite? She clasps the necklace and fingers the jewels. It's heavy around her neck and she has to remind herself that she can't keep it. Not that she doesn't want to keep it, but it's way too much. She doesn't deserve this gift from him.

Now, with necklace and earrings on, she heads out of her room and down to the little bar and restaurant across the street. They've already started snacking and playing cards by the time she walks in. Instead of heading to the table, she makes a beeline to the ladies room to check her appearance one last time.

_Okay, Jane,_ she thinks, smoothing down her shirt and a stubborn piece of hair, _you're the Mentalist, don't let me down._

She lets out a breath, and turns on her heel. Thank God for Van Pelt getting her drink order before she left the motel. She comes up beside Jane and sits, immediately grabbing the long neck bottle at her place. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone, right?

She listens to him spout on about a 'Memory Palace' and how he traveled with his family for the carnival. "Your family's carnie folk, it's all starting to make sense to me."

"Not exactly," he says, eyeing her slightly. _God, those Emeralds look lovely on her._

She excuses herself after his explanation, again. _How could that one look he gave her make her skin burn as much as it did?_ She needs some air. Stepping outside, the cool night air soothes her skin. If his eyes did this to her, she'd be ash by just one touch.

How the hell did she let this happen, and when? She promised herself that she wouldn't be one of those women who fall in love with men that they shouldn't have. He's a grieving widow and father. She knows better. He's still wearing his wedding band, and she knows that he will continue to wear it so long as Red John is still a threat. She doubts they'll catch the bastard any time soon.

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone standing next to her. She doesn't have to look to know that it's him.

"Everything ok, Lisbon?" he asks, and she can feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her face. She nods in response. "Nice night out."

Again, she nods, willing herself to keep her composure. He bends forward at his waist slightly to get a look at her, stands upright again and turns her to face him. "Okay, what's wrong?"

She scoffs at him, and gives her signature eye roll. "Nothing is _wrong_."

"Now you're lying to me."

She glances towards the door of the bar and restaurant. Any second that door can open and her subordinates will witness something she doesn't want them to see. There are rules, and she has to be the one to enforce them, and ultimately, follow them. She looks back up at him, and nods in the direction of the motel.

—

It's a risk, she knows, inviting him into her room. But it's a risk she needs to take. Once the door closes behind him, she turns around. "You can't give me jewelry, especially expensive jewelry."

"And why can't I?"

"Jane, you know why," she whispers, taking a step closer to him.

He comes closer to her, reaching out for her hips. "Teresa, this sneaking around thing can only last for so long."

She shrugs, "We've been doing a good job at it so far."

"It's been hell," he grumbles. "Field trips like this when we have to sneak away from the team just to get a moment alone. You getting angry at me and scolding me like a child-"

"Hey, I was doing that before we got together," she defends, "and besides, if you'd try listening to me once in a while."

"Meh," he waves off her words. "Back to the question at hand. Why can't I buy you jewelry?"

She looks down. "I don't deserve it."

"You don't-" he tilts her chin up so she's looking at him. "Please, my dear, tell me why you think you don't deserve it."

"I haven't done anything to deserve expensive gifts."

"I disagree," he bends down, closing the space between them. His kiss is gentle, and she opens for him when he sweeps his tongue across her lips. He pulls her body flush against his and squeezes her hips when he feels her hands at the nape of his neck. Breaking the kiss, he pulls back, taking in her appearance. Her eyes are still closed, lips swollen from his assault on her mouth, and her breath uneven. "I truly, truly disagree."

Her lust filled eyes look into his and she raises an eyebrow at him. "What have I done to deserve them, huh?"

"You saved me," he answers simply. "You saved me from myself. You showed me that despite my past, I'm worthy to live. You showed me what it was like to be loved again, and that I was capable of loving someone. I love you, Teresa, and for that, you deserve everything I could give you."


End file.
